Shanti Kumari
Shanti Kumari was a fictional character on the soap opera Shortland Street, and was played by Nisha Madhan. She worked as Charge Nurse at Shortland Street Hospital and oversighted Maia Jeffries's department when she took maternity leave. Shanti had been betrothed as a child to Dinesh Jivani since a child and the marriage was called off when she began dating nursing manager James Scott who she married in an extravagant four-day Gujarati ceremony. Shanti died on October 19th 2009 from Kidney failure which resulted from a ruptured ectopic pregnancy. It is then revealed that she actually had dengue fever. Contents hide 1 Demon House 2 Financial problems, Oliver and Rebecca Scotts return 3 Pregnancy and Shanti's death 4 Shanti's Funeral 5 External links edit Demon House In 2008, Scotty and Shanti, newly wed, decided to move into a house. They chose a nice big house that they could do renovations on easily. The neighbours would often shy away from them and they had a string of bad luck at the house warming. Eventually the two found out that the house was a scene of a murder suicide. In the bathroom, there was blood or some sort of rust sprayed across the walls. The two decided they needed serious work in. Scotty tried to move the bath out but hurt his back and was out for days. Shanti brought fish for the house and all of them died. The two were sure the house was haunted. But eventually they found out the house had a Maori baby die in it and was buried in the back yard. They enlisted TK who hired a Maori spiritualist who helped lift the baby’s spirit. This storyline was met with a lot of negativity after fans disagreed with the direction it was going and some view that the writers changed the story half way through and took the easy way out. Scotty and Shanti carried on living in the house and the renovations seemed to have stopped. edit Financial problems, Oliver and Rebecca Scotts return Scotty and Shanti wanted to start a family, but the recession was kicking in, so Scotty decided to sell his other property he was renting to his sister Rebecca, and her two children. Rebecca and her children came to live with Scotty and Shanti. Much to Shantis horror, she found out Rebecca was a prostitute and told Scotty. Rebecca would spend hours away forcing Scotty to have to call her brothel. Two henchmen of the brothel came to confront Rebecca and held Shanti hostage. They left, leaving Shanti unharmed. Scotty told Rebecca that it was an unsafe place to raise her children. Shanti told Sunil about Rebecca and he instantly stopped dating her. Rebecca moved out, frustrated at Shanti. She tried to buy back her old house but Scotty wouldn't let her. Rebecca started up a small brothel with former pimp Kieran Mitchell weeks later. Still feeling the recession, Scotty decided to rent out a room in the house. He rented it to new doctor Oliver Ritchie. The man was very strange and would eat in his room. Scotty suspected him was making drugs, it was not the case. Out of nowhere Shanti was bitten by a mosquito and developed a very bad flu. Scotty let Oliver look after Shanti. Oliver used herbal remedies but they were not very effective. Eventually the sickness ended. edit Pregnancy and Shanti's death After Shanti's sickness, she continued vomiting. She told Scotty to come into the toilet and announced to him she was pregnant. Scotty and Shanti were excited at becoming parents, but unfortunately this joyous occasion was short-lived as Shanti was in severe pain and Scotty had to rush her to the hospital. She was taken into ED but then was transferred to surgery, which Chris had to act upon. Sadly he gently explained to Scotty that Shanti's kidneys had failed, she had lost a lot of blood and her heart had immediately stopped. Scotty asked him if she couldn't have any children but Chris had told him that he had tried to save her and she had died, causing Scotty to remain speechless and heartbroken inside. Not only Shanti had gone, but also their unborn child edit Shanti's Funeral There was a debate on Shanti's funeral, her family wanted it to be done the Hindu way (In which the body is to be cremated) and Scotty wanted her to be buried at a funeral home, but Shanti's mother gently explained that Scotty was her husband and that her love for him was strong, though in the end Scotty decided to have it the traditional way. On Thursday 22nd of October, Shanti's body was brought back home, dressed in her wedding gown and was adorned with the jewellery from her family and Rebecca (Scotty's sister). Most of the staff from Shortland Street Hospital attended the funeral service. Just before Shanti's body was taken, Scotty leaned himself on the coffin and bravely with sadness he farewell his beloved in Te Reo, then afterwards he let out a few tears as Rebecca held him. On the next episode, as he was in the backyard with TK and her family, he saw his beautiful beloved, sitting on the swings smiling at him. This links back to when Scotty and Shanti bought their first house and Shanti was excited at the swing the house had, back when Scotty and Shanti first fell into love. This symbloises that Scotty and Shanti will always be in love. Category:Former characters